The unwanted twist
by moonwalkerbabe
Summary: They hate each other; loathe each other, but why did Harry save Snape. Why does Snape then regret what the Dark Lord tells him he must do...


**This is my first fan fiction so please rate and review. ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor themes. Those all belong to J.K. Rowling, but the plot is all my own.**

**Rated M for later chapters**

* * *

Severus always hated going to the Headmasters office because it usually meant something bad was happening. He stalked through the corridors of Hogwarts till he arrived in front of the stone griffin. Whispering the password, he walked up the stairs, his black robes billowing like smoke behind him. The door is already open, beckoning for him to enter.

"Ah, Severus, my boy" Dumbledore is stood in the middle of his large office when Snape enters. Familiar annoyance pinches him at hearing the all to familiar greeting, but his face remains unresponsive.

"Must you greet me as such. I am hardly a boy" His voice is cold and unfeeling, but Dumbledore merely smiles at the potions master, used to his cold indifference.

"You will always be a boy in my eyes, Severus" Snape sneers at the words, bored with hearing them a thousand times before. "Please, sit" says Dumbledore, gesturing to one of the old armchairs beside the crackling fire. Snape does as he is told, and sits in the seat he usually occupies when the headmaster wants to speak with him.

The old man says nothing for a moment, annoying Severus further. He wants to be back in his dungeons as soon as possible. But Snape knows that to rush Dumbledore would only mean his time would be prolonged further. When the headmaster finally clears his throat Snape is internally urges himself not to hex the old man for wasting his precious time.

"Severus, as you know Harry's 18th birthday is fast approaching, meaning he will soon lose the protective magic placed upon him when Lily died" Dumbledore's voice is calm, as if he was talking about Quiddich or the weather, but Severus knew this conversation. He had been dreading it since Hagrid rescued the boy from the wreckage of the Potters home all those years before. He felt a familiar fear creep up his body like a freezing chill. He stared blankly at the old man, waiting for him to finish speaking.

"As you are well aware, Voldemorts powers are growing strong and fast, and Harry will need all the protection he can after his birthday." Dumbledore's face remained content and his voice, slightly cheery, making Snape seethe silently in his seat. He couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Sir, I know all this. If you've only called me here to remind me, you may save you're breath." The darker man made to stand but was stopped by the look in the old man's eyes. From a pocket on his robes, Dumbledore pulled out a bundle of ornate silver envelopes. The potions master just sat, dumbfounded but not showing it. He had seen letters like this before. His status as being part of a pure-blood family had made sure of that.

"Letters of courtship?" Severus questioned, eyeing the bundle suspiciously.

"A few out of many, I'm afraid." This made Severus sneer "People no bout wishing the great Harry Potter to become part of their family" His voice dripped sarcasm. He stood and walked towards the large window looking out at the sun setting, trying to calm his nerves. He would have to brew a large stock of calming draught when he returned to his lab.

He heard Dumbledore walk towards him, but remained unresponsive when he put a hand n his shoulder. " My boy..." Severus turned quickly round to face Dumbledore.

"I know what you are going to say Albus, but I do not wish to hear it." Severus could feel his anger building in his stomach, knowing that if he should hear those dreaded words again, he would erupt in to a frenzy of anger.

"As you wish. But you know there will come a time when you have to hear those words and act upon them, Severus" Albus looked sadly upon the black haired man, feeling intense sympathy for him. Snape, feeling this gaze upon him bowed his head at the older man, and strode quickly towards the door.

Dumbledore sighed after Severus had departed, and resolved to try again at a later time. Severus needed to hear this weather he liked it or not, before the worst happened.

* * *

**To be continued. I hope to get the next chapter up by either today or tomorrow. **


End file.
